A Long Howl For Justice
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: Okay, the whole Wolf AU isn't completely my idea, but everything else in this story is. This story is set in the 1000s on Earth. Wolves are prominent, but Humans are on the rise in the North. A pack of wolves calling themselves the Red Fangs are forming to destroy the humans. So a select group of Human Speakers (can speak to animals) train another pack, the Green Fangs.
1. Chapter 1

"Ilana, you must understand, I need to do this." The dark gray wolf growled in frustration. His mate was pacing, anger clearly steaming off of her light gray pelt.

"No, Razer. You must understand." She snarled, turning on him. "Our pack is so far gone and all you can think about is joining the Alpha Pack? Really? Our pack needs an alpha, a leader, but…you just want to abandon us?" Her eyes brimmed with tears. Her ears and tail drooped with realization. Her mate looked at her, regret in his eyes. He nuzzled her muzzle with his, gently.

"Ilana, I'm not expecting you to be happy with this. But I have made my decision. I'm doing this for all of us. If I join the Alpha Pack then I'll be able to protect the whole forest. I won't let those Humans steal our prey anymore. When I'm done, I'll come back here and we can finally have the litter that we always dreamed of." He murmured. He pulled away to look at his mate. "Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I will as long as you come back for me." Ilana answered, a smiled glinting in her eyes. Razer nodded, happiness escaping through his tail wagging.

"Always."

A few short moons later, Razer bounded toward the clearing where he knew his pack was. A strong scent stopped him. It was stale and decayed. Terror gripped his heart and he bounded forward. He broke through the thick foliage, unkempt due to the lack of prey to keep it in check. Laying there were the bodies of the pack which he had held so dear.

"No, no, no. Ilana!" He howled. He padded through the bodies. He found her lying behind a few bushes. Her lovely gray coat was no longer beautiful. It was covered in filth and her tail was gone. He stood over her body, his mind refusing to acknowledge that she was really gone.

"But…" He whispered. "But I came back for you." He growled, a deep rage began boiling in his stomach. "I CAME BACK FOR YOU!" He howled to the skies. His fur bristled with rage.

"It looks like your clan was poisoned, Razer." A deep voice growled behind him. Immediately Razer turned, his teeth bared and his fur doubling his size.

"You did this!" Razer snarled. He faced the much larger red wolf and prepared for the fight that would surely ensue.

"No, Razer. I didn't. Besides, you're outnumbered. You would best sheath your fangs, young warrior." The large wolf growled. Razer looked around him and realized he was surrounded by red wolves. His gray pelt flattened and he stood straight, confused.

"Alright, what do you want from me, then? I have NOTHING to give." The mourning wolf sighed. The larger wolf wagged his tail once.

"You can lend your rage. If you join us, the Red Fangs, you will be able to avenge your precious pack."

Razer looked up at the wolf and blinked. Could this be true? "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Atrocitus. Will you become a Red Fang?" He asked, his red eyes seeming to glow. Razer raised his muzzle and nodded.

"Alright, I will serve you."

"Then let the Hunt of Rage begin." Atrocitus barked. The pack around him bowed their heads. "Razer of the Forgotten Pack, it is time for you to use your rage and make your first kill as a Red Fang. You must battle a Human."

The gray wolf narrowed his eyes, watching the fire that warned him away from the circle of humans. Behind him stood the Red Fangs. They were watching him, to make sure he earned his place in the pack. A human child tottered toward the edge of the circle, Razer looked back at Atrocitus, curious to see if this was the human he was to kill. The red wolf shook his head. Razer turned back and focused on the humans again. One young alpha male stood up and began moving away from the circle. He walked out into the dark and began to relieve himself. Razer smirked and began stalking the human. He came up behind him and readied himself. For a moment, he paused. This was just a young alpha male. His broad shoulders suggested he would be a leader. Could he really take a life so young? Almost as soon as the thought came into his mind he brushed it away. His paws left the ground and his teeth found the back of the human's neck. The kill was quick and almost silent. But the other humans didn't notice anything strange.

The kill felt good. He had bested and destroyed one of the humans responsible for Ilana's death. The rage in his stomach boiled over and a laugh escaped his jaws.

"Well done, Razer. Now, paint your coat red." Atrocitus' voice whispered in his ear. Razer smiled and went to work. He ripped open the carcass and rolled around in the mess. When he stood up, his coat was shining in the red wetness. His rage burned as it rumbled up from his stomach into his chest. His throught rippled with energy as his howl unleashed. Everyone around him froze, even the Red Fangs. His message was clear, 'I AM RAGE!'

While the pack and humans all trembled at the howl, Atrocitus' tail thumped against the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hal, Hal!" The old human called out into the warm afternoon. He smiled as he saw the young brown and white dog crest the hill, side by side with an enormous yellow dog. "Hal! Kilowog! Where have you been? It is almost night and the Red Fangs will be gathering soon. We must meet Scar." The old man shouted. The two dogs picked up their pace, Hal's ear's cocked at a confused angle.

"But, weren't we supposed to meet her tomorrow? We were surprised when you called us back from border patrol." He barked. The human smiled. He loved the ability to communicate that only he and a select few possessed. Whenever he heard the animals around him speak it was like a puzzle his brain rushed to solve.

"Ah, yes. But she has come early. And she has brought a few surprises for us." The man smiled. Both Hal and Kilowog exchanged a glance before following after their human. The three walked and walked as the sun continued to set. Finally, they could smell the familiar trading post. They broke through the tree-line and could easily see the bright campfire. Humans crowded around it, the men on one side, the women on the other. A little farther from the fire stood a group of children, all focused at something at the center of their group. As they approached, Hal and Kilowog began scenting to see if they could identify the piece of interest. It was animal, dog-like, but nothing like they had ever smelled before. Before they could investigate further, an old woman came up to their group.

"There you are Ganthet. Are these your Green Fangs?" She asked, gesturing to the dogs. Ganthet smiled.

"Yes, Scar. This is Hal and this is Kilowog. They are the first of the Green Fangs Pack of the North. We openly welcome your new additions."

"Additions?" Hal asked, mainly to Kilowog. The large yellow dog shrugged, still focused on the children.

"Of course. I will retrieve them." Scar nodded. She turned. "Lanos, Aya, Shiel! Come!" She commanded. From the group of children three canines emerged. They all looked similar, obviously of the same breed, possibly the same litter. Lanos was taller than the other two, long legged and thin. His ears were upright, unlike Hal's and Kilowog's, and his muzzle was slender. But his dark gray fur was obviously thick and ready for the cold winter soon coming. His white chest puffed out with pride. His blue eyes looked around with excited curiosity. Aya was just as slender, yet smaller in stature. She had bright green eyes and a curly tail arched over her light silver back. Each of her paws was dipped with white. Her ears both stood erect as well. Shiel was a sturdier female, her tail long and loose behind her. She was tall, but not quite as tall as her brother. Her coat was almost black with light spattering of gray across her shoulders and chest.

Kilowog looked from one to the other then to the other then back to Hal.

"We've got a bunch of snowballs on our backs." He growled. Hal stifled a chuckled and padded forward to meet the new Green Fangs. He put on his most charming look and padded right up to the two females.

"Well hello, ladies." He barked.

"I do not believe that we are all female. If you wish to greet my sisters, their names are Aya and Shiel." Lanos chirped happily putting himself between the mutt and his sisters. Aya wagged her tail, a smile in her eyes while Shiel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um…thank you?" Hal stammered. He wasn't used to being blocked off like that. Lanos just wagged his tail and sat down, still between the two females and Hal.

"You are most welcome."

Kilowog laughed as he came up beside Hal.

"So sorry for my rude partner. He's not the best representative for Green Fangs is he?" He joked, shouldering the smaller dog, who just pouted. This time both Shiel and Aya smiled.

"It seems to me that they get along well." Ganthet's voice broke in. All the dogs turned to face him.

"Just see that they are put to good use. I've spent good time training these ones." Scar sighed and held out her hand. Ganthet took it in his own and they shook once. With that Ganthet turned to leave, the dogs immediately took up a circle around him, ready to defend their human against any dangers.

It was a long walk home, but they did make it just after dark. All seemed well until Shiel, Aya, and Lanos all froze. They were a hundred feet from the cabin but the three refused to go closer or let Ganthet closer.

"What is the matter?" Ganthet asked, slightly frustrated. Shiel stepped forward, growling.

"I smell a wolf." Her voice was cold and rippling with power. Lanos and Aya came to her side, both snarling just a viciously.

"There are two." Aya corrected. Her ears twitched forward and locked. Lanos watched her for a moment, then burst forward.

"Hey!" Hal and Kilowog said in unison. They had no choice but to follow him.

"Kilowog, stay with Ganthet. If you need help, just howl." Hal barked before bolting after the young male. The two sisters were just ahead of him, and made it into the house before he did. He froze in the open doorway. Inside, two pairs of red eyes glowed in the shadows. Hal slowly padded up through the three dogs until he was nearest the wolves.

"Red Fangs?" He asked, his voice a snarl. His hackles began to rise.

"Who else would we be?" A harsh voice broke from the back of the room. A small but sturdy wolf padded into the light, his muzzle was horribly scarred and caked in dried blood. Behind him, a much younger yet larger wolf emerged from the shadows. His eyes were cold and calculating. Hal knew that was the wolf to fear.

"We don't need a fight…just leave our human's home alone…" Hal cautioned. His training told him that a fight could always be avoided.

"You want us to leave? Then make us." The young wolf snarled. His tail stood up like a branch above his back. He leapt, intending to hit Hal, but Aya lunged between them. The two wolves wrestled, the wolf pinning Aya before anyone could help her. Lanos moved to intervene but was attacked by the small wolf. The devil creature sank its teeth into his shoulder and ripped. Shiel snapped her jaws over the runt's tail, a sharp crack echoed for a moment before the howl/snarling began. The small wolf released Lanos and turned on Shiel, only to be attacked by Lanos. Hal leapt onto the young wolf and threw him off of Aya. The young wolf snarled and made a move to lunge but was cut off by the smaller wolf's shout.

"Razer! We must retreat!" The runt yelped. Razer growled, but leapt over the dog's heads and out the door, with the smaller wolf just in front of him.

The dogs were on their heels until they reached the forest line. From there they watched the wolves make their retreat. After a moment of quiet panting, the dogs sighed and turned to make their way back to Ganthet.

"We defeated them! We should rejoice!" Lanos yipped happily.

"Don't get too excited Kiddo, I have a feeling that we will soon be seeing those two again." Hal warned. They all became quiet as they walked back toward Kilowog and Ganthet.


	3. Chapter 3

"All is set, my lord…shall I begin the justice?" The small red wolf, Zox, growled. Atrocitus snarled and turned on him. Immediately the small wolf's tail was between his legs and he was on his side.

"Do not assume power I do not place on your back, Zox. Razer will be the one to serve the punishment." The enormous red wolf sneered, casting a glance at the wolf pups by his side. The pups could not be more than ten weeks old, their eyes were open and they, under normal circumstances, would be up and trying to wander and explore. But being surrounded by so many snarling and hate-filled wolves focused their energy into cowering. Razer, standing beside the pups, looked down at them. The group was an assembly of all the pups found in the human camp. While the oldest were ten weeks, the youngest were no more than three or four. When one older female caught Razer's gaze, the little girl showed her teeth. The response surprised the once gray wolf, as did the markings. The pup was light gray with blue eyes. She had two streaks running from her eyes down her cheeks.

_Ilana…_ Razer's mind whispered.

"Razer?" Atrocitus asked again. The wolf looked up from the pup and shook his muzzle slightly.

"Yes, Alpha Atrocitus?" He asked, trying to catch up on the bit of conversation he missed.

"You will begin the Justice won't you? It is time to make these traitors pay." Atrocitus growled. His glance at the pups showed only hatred.

"But…Alpha. I know that our cause is righteous, but…surely we shouldn't murder innocents… Perhaps we could train-" Razer scrabbled for a reason. Pups? Kill pups? Humans, yes. Dogs, yes. Wolves, lynxes, bears, all of which he would do without question. But pups?

His thoughts were broken by a blunt force to his chest and legs. Before he knew what had happened, Atrocitus had him on his side and the alpha's jaws were inches from his now vulnerable throat.

"You will NOT question me, whelp. These pups are the products of a wolf who has surrendered his dignity to become a slave of a human. You think these pups were born to mated parents? Their humans probably arranged the match. Being born from such methods is to be born an abomination. Tell me; are you a coward, Razer? Why can't you do this?"

"Yeah, a coward." Whispered Zox. Razer's blue eyes narrowed and his teeth bared with rage.

"I am no coward." His voice rippled. The sound of it made Zox step back a pace. "I will begin when my Alpha pleases."

"Very good, Razer. Now is the time. We will carry the pups back to the village for their parents to watch. Follow!" Atrocitus roared and then roughly picked up the blue-eyes pup.

Not very far away the Green Fangs were performing a perimeter search.

"So, what will we do when Ganthet journeys to join his pack today? We will come home to an empty house." Shiel asked, her question intended for Kilowog.

"Well, we will continue to protect this region. He is leaving to help Scar and other Human Speakers train more Green Fangs. When he returns in the Spring, we will have new reinforcements." Hal answered for his large friend.

"Yeah, and you pups will no longer be the snowballs." Kilowog added. Hal chuckled, as the comment was meant to be a joke. But the three siblings didn't seem to get it. A few awkward moments passed.

"What is a…Snowball?" Aya asked after a while.

"More importantly, what is that?" Shiel asked as she peered into the forest in front of her. The whole group focused on the object and realized it was a wolf.

"HALT!" Hal barked. The form skidded to a stop a few dozen feet away. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shyir. My pack is under the attack of the Red Fangs. A-are you the Green Fangs? I've been searching for you for two days. We have but a few hours before they kill the pups." The black wolf panted quickly.

"Whoa, slow down. We are the Green Fangs. We will help you. Show us the way." Hal barked. With that, the small pack raced through the forest. As they ran, the broadleaf trees faded into evergreens. The sunlight allowed to the forest floor became more and more limited.

"You live in such darkness?" Lanos asked as they ran. While all of the others seemed breathless, Lanos was still easily making his way. Instead of answering they all shot him various looks of frustration. Oblivious to the looks, he waited for an answer. "Oh, that is why your coat is so dark." He finally surmised.

"We are almost there." Shyir finally panted. The group slowed their pace, their ears and noses reaching out into the dark forest ahead of them. They could sense two large groups of wolves, fear reverberating off of the group farthest from them. "They're here…" Shyir growled. Hal turned to him.

"Shyir, tell me what the land is like." Hal directed.

"Right ahead of us is a dam that hold's back a small lake. The river that flows under it leads down into a small valley where the lake used to be. The Red Fangs said that they would drown us if we did not kill our humans and join them. We didn't believe them until two days ago…they attacked and took our pups. We tried to join them then, but it was too late…" Shyir explained. "What is the plan, Alpha Hal?"

"Well…" He began and the dogs and wolf gathered close to listen.

In the camp, Razer watched as the pups were lined up on the edge of the tall beaver dam. The current would be too strong for even the oldest pup to survive. As Zox finished lining up the pups, he turned to Razer.

"You better do what you are supposed to. Alpha Atrocitus would honor me so for slaughtering a traitor." He growled. Razer snapped his jaws at the smaller wolf, causing him to scurry a little faster. Zox followed Atrocitus and the rest of the pack out of sight. They would journey to the next valley and the next in search for more recruits. Razer's task was simple. He was to break the dam and drown the pack and pups then catch up to the pack . It was his first real task as a Red Fang. All pack members had to do something of this kind. He had been trained, he could easily do this. He took a deep breath and raised his tail like a flag. His lips rose, exposing his vicious whites. He looked down over the small valley. When he broke the dam it would fill up like a bowl, drowning all of the pups and wolves. Those that lived he would kill with his teeth.

"Wolf-Dogs of Frontier Pack!" He roared. Below him the wolves looked up. "You have made a mistake and today you will receive the consequences."

"You monster!" One female shouted from below. Razer sneered down at her.

"You all are the monsters. You allowed Humans to dictate your lives…abominable." He answered. He turned to leave the dam and was stopped by a black wolf partnered with the darned brown and white mutt he had fought with the other day. "You!" He exclaimed.

"Who else would it be, Red Fang?" Hal mocked. Razer smirked and leapt off the dam, landing beside the one branch he knew would bring the end.

"You are too late, dog." He snarled and reared up, bringing his weight down heavily on the branch. It shifted and water began leaking through. All across the structure, Razer could hear the snaps and crackle of the now inevitable end. "Looks like I won't be catching up with them." He growled to himself.

"You beast!" A feminine voice snarled. Razer felt the teeth in his scruff above all. The force of the impact threw him on his side. It was the smaller female dog. She sank her teeth into his chest and ripped then leapt away. Razer regained his paws and shook the pain away.

"That the best you can do?" He laughed. More and more water was pouring through the defect dam. He looked to the tops and witnessed a small pup scrambling away from the edge. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Funny, me neither." The she-dog snapped and leapt in again. Razer reared up and met her with his own fangs. The two danced with their fangs and claws, ripping, slashing, pawing, biting. Razer finally threw her off balance and she tumbled to the ground. He fell to all fours and turned to finish her. A loud snap distracted him and he saw the black wolf trying to plug the hole the branch had made with his shoulder. He looked back and the female was up, running to help the black wolf. He followed, determined to finish his fight.

"Go!" The black wolf barked at Shiel. She ignored him and picked up a branch in her jaws and stabbed it into another hole in the wall. Razer paused to watch them. The black wolf moved from his position long enough to lightly bite Shiel on the hip. "I said go. You Green Fangs need to protect others." He growled. Shiel stayed for a moment, then nodded and fled. Razer lowered his head and snarled. The black wolf looked over at him.

"You here to finish me off?" He chuckled. Razer let his growl fade away. "I don't think you will. You aren't all bad, are you?" He grunted. Razer looked at his paws, his rage fading to guilt. "Go." The black wolf whispered. Razer gritted his teeth and turned. He was a dozen yards from the treeline when the dam gave way. He turned and saw the water and wood rushing toward him. He closed his eyes and only vaguely felt the impact of the branch that knocked him out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kilowog? Aya! Lanos! Shiel? Shyir?!" A voice pierced through the darkness, leaving a trail of pain in its wake. Razer blinked a few times and suddenly began gasping. He coughed and hacked until a decent puddle of water sat between his forepaws. The light around him hurt his head, and squinting only helped slightly. Shaking off the pain he tried to stand, but found his back legs didn't want to work. So he decided to sit and look around. His eyes widened with surprise, causing him to wince with pain from the sudden light. He was halfway out of the new lake, the water was gently lapping against his stomach. His gaze traveled further down. There was the reason that his legs weren't listening to him. A branch had pinned him to the dirt.

"You!" A voice snarled. Startled, Razer looked up and saw the white and brown dog from earlier. The dog was approaching fast and Razer could do nothing. The wolf did the best he could to look vicious and foreboding. He propped himself up on his forelegs and bared his fangs.

"Stay away!" He growled. Hal stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Yeah? And what're you gonna do?" Hal scoffed. With a sneer spread over his muzzle, he padded to the log pinning Razer and put a paw on it. "Where are my friends?" He demanded. The wolf laughed.

"If they got stuck in that then they are gone." He growled. Hal's eyes narrowed to slits and he leaped on the wolf. He bit down on the gray wolf's muzzle. "Aaaah!" Razer gasped. Hal broke off and took a step back. Razer licked his wounds before laughing again. "You're going to torture me? Good. I deserve it."

"Yeah? Well then I won't." Hal scoffed and began pushing the branch off of the wolf's legs.

"What? No. You must kill me!" Razer exclaimed. Hal raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one responsible for all of this death…please…kill me." He pleaded. The dog smirked. He rolled the log off of the Red Fang and wagged his tail.

"No. You're gonna live and regret everyday what you have done." He growled. The wolf sighed and hung his head. He moved to stand and crumpled when he put weight on his right hind leg. Hal moved to help him but a weak snarl warned him back.

"I am not weak…" He growled and gingerly picked up his right hind leg and raised himself unsteadily on three legs. Hal nodded and turned, only to realize he had no clue where to go. Should he go back to Ganthet's home? Should he stay and search the woods?

"Can we please make a decision soon? My head is spinning." Razer muttered irritably. Hal huffed and lifted his nose to the skies. A scratchy and unused howl echoed from deep in the dog's throat. The sound caused the wolf to wince. Far away, climbing the nearby mountains the Red Fangs heard Hal's call.

"That is not Razer." Zox growled excitedly. Atrocitus didn't even turn to acknowledge the sound. He only kept his fast moving pace.

"If he did not make it, then he died well." Atrocitus growled. "We all heard the dam give way."

Back in the forest, Hal finished his howl.

"You dogs are so ridiculous." Razer scoffed, gently setting himself down. "You can't even howl correctly." The pain was beginning to settle. He found his chin on the ground, his eyelids drooping heavily. He could rest just a little before the dog realized that his friends were never coming back. Then Hal would surely kill him…

Hal turned to look at Razer and huffed at the sight of the wolf sleeping. A howl lifted into the air to his right. Hal looked and relief flooded his chest. There was Kilowog, Lanos, and Aya leading the pack that almost been destroyed. The female who had challenged Razer was just behind Kilowog, the little gray pup in her jaws. Though soaked, the pup was very much alive, as well as all of the other pups.

"Kilowog!" Hal barked happily and trotted over to his friends. "You all are okay!"

"Yeah, Lanos led the adults out of range while Shiel fought with Razer and Aya and I got the pups. Did you get Shiel?" Kilowog filled in. Lanos and Aya looked around for their sister, their tails wagging tentatively. Hal's ears drooped.

"Y-you mean she isn't with you?" Hal choked. The loss hung over their heads in a heavy silence. The female carrying the gray pup set her daughter down.

"Did Shyir make it out either?" She asked. Hal's tail seemed to droop even lower. He had actually seen the black wolf become engulfed by the dam. There was no way he had made it.

"I'm so sorry…" He sighed.

"Are you his mate?" Aya asked gently. The she-wolf nodded slightly. Beneath her, the pup hid her face in her leg.

"My name is Biara. This is our remaining pup, Amala…Shyir was our alpha…" Her voice broke. For a moment, everyone present was lost in the mourning. Finally Hal looked up.

"I promise, Biara. We are Green Fangs and we will avenge the lives lost here." He vowed. "We even have one of the Red Fangs here." He growled, gesturing toward Razer's resting body. Kilowog snarled and took a step toward the sleeping wolf.

"Please…" A small voice cried out. Kilowog looked back and saw Amala looking at him with large blue eyes. "Don't kill him." She whispered.

"Listen, kid, er…Amala, that wolf is very bad…He killed your daddy." He tried to explain. Amala shook her small muzzle.

"I know…but he didn't want to. When the bad alpha told him to kill us, he didn't want to…Besides…he's alone." She stammered through the explanation. "My daddy died, but he knew we loved him…what if that wolf doesn't have anyone who will miss him?"

Kilowog didn't know what to say, but Biara did. The dark gray she-wolf stepped up behind her daughter.

"My Amala is right. We do not want him dead. Instead, punish him. There is a place we know of that you could take him. Just in the next valley there is a small pack of humans who takes in animals who are hurt. I am sure that he will help you…He is supposed to be a magician who can calm the fiercest beast. Perhaps he can heal the rage in this wolf…" She said, looking at the wolf in question. Hal nodded.

"Let us help you find a new place to live, first." He decided. But Biara wouldn't hear of it.

"No…we will just go and find our humans. If we cannot find them, we will have to become an average pack. No matter what, we will be fine." The she-wolf was obviously strong. Hal had no doubt that she would lead her pack well. After a few short good-byes the remaining Green Fangs watched the Frontier Pack leave. Hal waited until they were out of sight before approaching the sleeping wolf.

"Alright, Razer. Get up." He growled, pawing the cut up muzzle of the wolf. Razer jolted awake, an involuntary growl rippling from his throat before he remembered where he was.

"Are you ready to kill me?" He asked lazily. He looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of the other dogs. His blue eyes landed on Aya, her green eyes avidly engaging his.

Far downstream a dark coated she-dog awoke, half washed onto the newly widened bank. As she struggled to stand, she looked around, trying to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aya, how is he faring?" Hal barked. Around them, the evening was coming, the sky above was growing more and more angry and the shadows about them more and more bold. The light gray dog glanced at the wolf and back at her alpha.

"He seems to be keeping pace well enough. His leg still is not in use, but he is not physically over-exerted." She reported. The wolf padded quietly between her and Lanos, his muzzle low and his tail dragging in the dirt.

"It is odd that he does not mind us talking about him." Lanos observed. The tall dog seemed to hold no grudge against the wolf, despite the loss of his sister. The only interest he had expressed so far was purely curiosity. "Normal creatures prefer to be spoken to directly."

"Obviously he is not a normal creature." Kilowog answered. "No normal creature would attempt to take lives in the masses and hold no remorse for his actions."

Hal bit his tongue. He had not yet told his pack of Razer's desperation to be killed, nor did he have plans to. The wolf had tried to kill them all and would soon enough be out of their fur. Judging from the plume of smoke, the mysterious pack of humans would be right behind those large boulders just ahead. All of the dogs perked up at the sound of singing.

They rounded the boulders and stopped to take in the sight. Female humans were dancing around their fire and the men were singing. One old man watched the dogs from across the fire. When Hal locked eyes with him, the man stood up.

"Silence!" He shouted. Immediately the action died. Everyone turned and watched the small pack. "What do you want from us, Brother?"

Hal looked from pack-mate to pack-mate, not sure exactly what to say.

"Can…can you understand us?" Hal asked tentatively. The humans around him erupted in laughter.

"Of course we can. We are Speakers, as your humans call us. We have been with this land much longer than the new settlers. We have learned and passed on the gift of Speech." The old man chuckled. "My name is Myglom. How can we help you?"

"We have a wolf who needs healing and rehabilitation…a local pack told us of your ability to calm animals. We were hoping you could help him." Hal explained and stepped aside to reveal the wolf. The old man rose to his feet, surprisingly well, he walked across the camp and knelt beside Razer's disengaged body. The wolf didn't respond in any way to the contact of the man's coarse palm on his forehead. A tanned thumb tugged at Razer's eyelids, forcing first one eye then the other open to examine. Bony fingers pried his mouth open for a glimpse at his teeth. When he was done examining, Myglom rose to his feet.

"We can help this one." His answer was short and simple. Hal glanced at Kilowog, then wagged his tail.

"Great. We will be on our way then. We really need to bet back on the trail of the Red Fangs." Kilowog rejoiced. Myglom spoke not a word, but nodded and looped a leash over Razer's neck before leading him off. Hal turned and led the pack outside of the fire's glow. Aya paused, just outside the ring of light. She watched for a moment while Myglom led Razer up into the mountain. Her green eyes traced the path they were following and looked curiously at the cave mouth the path ended in.

"Aya!" Hal barked, startling the young she-dog into action. She quickly caught up with her pack.

Inside the cave, the old human chuckled. Razer looked around curiously. Myglom noticed the interest of the wolf and gritted his teeth. As they went deeper into the cave, smaller caves branched off. One small branch-off was guarded by another human. Myglom peeked inside, smiling at the scruffy wolf-dog inside.

"That one looks ready. I'll make you a trade, hm?" Myglom chuckled, kicking Razer into the mini cave and unhooking the leash over his head in one fluid motion. A small growl escaped the wolf as he collided with the bone-thin animal, which did not move.

"Lireve royu krateds omemonst ebrak royu ulos." Myglom muttered under his breath. Razer suddenly felt his body relax and hit the ground. His eyelids grew heavy. Thoughts began bubbling up in his mind without his meaning to. 'Ilana…'

"Kawena nad eb cefrisacid." And the wolf-dog suddenly animated.

"Oh! Oh!" The dog chattered. Despite his unhealthy exterior, he managed to slip between the two men. His long, bony legs carried him easily down the tunnels and to freedom. Back in the tunnel Myglom frowned, but shrugged and turned back to Razer. "Well, I suppose you will have to do…"

Out in the forest the dog pack was bedding down. Lanos and Aya were next to each other, their proximity keeping each other warm. Hal and Kilowog were a bit distanced out.

"I feel so much better now that that wolf is gone." Kilowog snarked. Hal sighed.

"Yeah, I know. You've said that ten times by now. Now get some sleep." Hal grunted.

"Hmph." Kilowog snuffed and tried to settle in. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard something move in the forest around him. At once they were all awake, all at attention. "Did you-?"

The sound again, this time nearer.

"Pan out, catch whatever that is." Hal woofed softly. The pack set to work, silently treading around the proximity. Lanos caught sight of something before a weight landed squarely on his back.

"Who is you?" A scratchy voice asked. "Is you dog or wolf? Will you help poor Goggon?"

"Yes, of course we will help you." Aya answered. Lanos located his sister by her voice. She was behind him, probably not more than a few feet. The weight on his back shifted.

"Goggon is tired." The weight coughed. Finally, the creature stepped off of Lanos and sat down to scratch at his nappy fur. "Goggon has run far."

"Where did Goggon come from?" Lanos asked quietly. He was now able to get a good look at the creature. It looked like a wolf, but was red colored like a dog. It was also very bony, too bony to determine age.

"A bad, bad prison. Humans! Humans kept Goggon away in a dark tunnel. Goggon lived in darkness and bad dreams. Myglom not let light in." The canine said, his speech slowing as the weariness crept in. By now, both Hal and Kilowog had found the three. Hal and Aya looked at each other.

"Razer." Aya whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goggon, you can't sleep right now." Hal barked. The frail wolf-dog jolted at the commanding voice. He trembled, his tail between his legs, under the white and brown dog. "What did they do to you?"

"Goggon was tortured! Goggon had to wake up every day his worst! Again and again!" The dog wailed.

"What do you mean?" Hal pressed.

"Lireve royu krateds omemonst…" Goggon whimpered. "Goggon dreamed of bad times. All his bad times. Goggon almost wanted death! But Goggon held on. Goggon alive!" He rejoiced, his ears perked with happiness. Hal sighed and looked at Aya, who nodded. Kilowog, noticing the exchange growled angrily.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we save him are you?" He demanded. Hal sighed.

"Our job is to protect those in need of protection." He explained. Lanos perked up at this response.

"But surely Razer deserves his punishment." The young dog asked, confused. "He committed a crime against innocents."

"For which he should be punished, but not tortured." Hal responded quickly. "We cannot leave someone to suffer torture if we are aware of the problem."

"Fine." Kilowog growled angrily. "You're alpha. What's the plan?"

"Kilowog, you and I will distract the humans. Lanos, you will find and free Razer."

"What will I do?" Aya asked, realizing she had been left from instruction. Hal looked at the now sleeping wolf-dog.

"You will keep your eye on Goggon. If he is lying we will re-submit him to the humans." Hal explained. He looked around at his pack. Only Lanos seemed at peace with the mission. "Got it?"

The pack crept up on the sleeping humans. Their fire was now nothing but a pile of embers. Kilowog and Hal snuck up, looking for a way to distract the humans. It was Kilowog who spotted the baby. The little human was bundled tightly in animal furs.

"Must be the only human pup here." The large yellow dog grunted. Hal nodded. The larger of the two slipped in and gripped the human pup by the furs he was bundled in. Slowly and carefully he lifted the infant into the air until he was sure that the wrappings were tight. The two dogs jogged a distance away before Hal began barking. The few that woke to the noise woke the others until the entire village was awake. It wasn't long before the mother noticed her missing child. They began to look, one man spotted the dogs.

"There! Those wolves have the child!" He shouted, mistaking the canines in the weary darkness.

"Time to move!" Hal barked and bolted, Kilowog at his side. When the coast seemed to be clear, Lanos slipped in. He found the path that Aya had told him about and soon after he found the cave. The guard of Razer's branch-off was gone. The gray dog slipped in, perplexed by the relaxed nature of the wolf. Suddenly a great growl rose from the wolf's throat and his jaws opened, revealing his fangs, prime for ripping. The wolf rose to his paws, his fur standing on end. Confused, Lanos backed up a pace. Razer's eyes were still closed, so he must be dreaming. Lanos thought in a panic. As he stepped backwards, his rump hit something soft.

"What're you doin' here little doggy?" A deep human voice sneered. Lanos turned, his eyes wide with fear. The guard had returned.

Skip

Aya paced, a growl in her chest. Goggon slept beside her now somewhat worn path. It would not matter if he got away, why was she watching him? She glanced at the moon.

"They should be back by now." She growled. Finally she shook out her fur and began running. She didn't care what Alpha Hal had said, she could help. Her paws carried her to the vacant camp. She lifted her nose to the air, searching for the feral scent of wolf. A much more familiar scent caught her nose, though. Her brother was in the cave.

Skip

"Release him, human!" Lanos commanded. He was backed into a corner, all he had left were his fangs and his words. The guard laughed.

"We cannot release the sacrifice." His deep voice chortled. Lanos began to growl, then stopped, as he noticed the approach of another canine. It was Aya. When she saw him watching her, she shook her muzzle. Lanos understood. He turned his attention back on the human.

"Fine then. I will have to beat you." He snarled and leapt. The man laughed as he batted him away, throwing the dog into the stone wall. Aya leapt from behind, landing heavily on the human's back and unbalancing him. He fell hard, hitting his head on the stone floor. She waited for him to move, then huffed happily when she determined he was unconscious. Without looking at her brother she padded into the cave with the nightmare fighting wolf.

Skip

Razer stood, watching as his mate tried to run from the humans. He couldn't reach her, couldn't help. He watched as the human watched her grow dizzy, finally succumbing to the poison in her system. A laugh echoed in Razer's ears as the human knelt to seize his prize. The human opened his mouth and wolf growls came out.

"Pretty wolf brings a pretty prize." He said, hacking into Ilana's tail and tying the prize to his belt. Razer broke free of his paralysis. He leapt, his jaws aching for human flesh. When he landed his eyes flew open, and he was back in the cave. An inch from his nose was Aya, her green eyes focused.

"Razer, we must-" She began, but his anger roared again. He bit at her muzzle, missing by a hair.

"I will never forgive you!" His roared. But Aya stood firm. A vicious growl rippled up from her own chest.

"You do not have a choice! We have come back to save you and you will come with us." Her voice was forceful. Immediately, Razer's rage ebbed. They came back to rescue him?

"Alright." He sighed. The wolf followed Aya out into the main tunnel. Lanos sat patiently on the human's back.

"You have retrieved Razer." He commented, his tail wagging. "Good job, Aya." For a moment the she-dog paused, a smile in her eyes.

"And where are your other pack-members?" Razer growled. Aya and Lanos shared a glance.

"We will go find them." Lanos decided. He rose to his paws, leading the other two canines. As they reached the cave mouth they looked down on the scene below. Both Hal and Kilowog stood on top of the boulders overlooking the camp. The infant was still held by Kilowog, only now it was awake, his face crinkled and tears streaming down his face.

"I believe I found them." Razer snarked.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we gonna get out of this one, Hal?" Kilowog mumbled through the cloth. Hal looked around, his heart pumping. His eyes passed over the three other canines and by time he glanced back all three had disappeared. Razer was free.

"Give them the child." Hal ordered, which Kilowog happily obliged. He craned his head down to let the child's feet and legs within the mother's grasp. "Alright, now run." He barked. Kilowog nodded and turned to leap off the boulder. But they were surrounded. The two dogs stood side by side, each facing the opposite direction.

"I've got your back if you've got mine." Hal growled.

"All this for a lousy wolf." Kilowog spat.

In the dark shadows, Lanos and Aya were planning.

"We could attack the humans…" Lanos pointed out. "Surely one death would stop them."

"No, Lanos. One death would make things worse. We must talk to them." Aya countered. His hind leg still tender, Razer sat a distance away. He examined the circumstances. Behind the mob of humans he noticed their still smoldering campfire. He looked around and found a pine branch. The idea was moving his legs before he was actually considering it. The wolf crept silently away from the two arguing dogs and behind the mob to the fire pit. The pine branch in his jaws, he rested its needles in the ashes, stirring them a bit.

He was suddenly aware of how exposed he was. All it would take was one human to turn around and see him, then he would be dead, as well as the others. The small flares bit lazily at the plant.

"Come on, come on," He growled. There it was, a solid bite.

"Hey!" A human voice shouted. Razer's eyes flew to the crowd, frustrated to find few coming toward him. Just as they were close enough to grab him, the fire roared. Razer's swung his head instinctively, showering the humans in ashes. Fire burned bright from the branch in his jaws. All the humans hushed, terror in their primitive hearts. The old man, Myglom, appeared at the front of the crowd. He fell to his knees, fear forcing his strength into his mouth.

"Oh, great Fire Wolf! We did not know! We would never have-" But Razer's rage burned a hole in his heart. He snarled viciously.

"Silence!" He rasped through the splintering wood. The crowd cowered. Then it hit him. They thought he was a god… He could use this. "You have angered me, my rage will scorch you all." His voice was deep and gravelly.

"Please, Mighty Rirnef. God of justice and anger. God who gave us fire!" Myglom called out. A woman wailed at the back of the pack. In awe, neither Kilowog nor Hal moved from their boulder. "We beg your forgiveness, we were only planning a sacrifice to you and your brethren. We did not know that you would come to us."

"That is why I have come to you, fool!" Razer snapped, crunching the branch in his teeth. "The sacrifices must stop! A dark time will fall upon the forest soon," Razer went on, only this time, it was different. His eyes stared off into space and his tail rose of its own accord. His voice dropped even deeper. "Mankind can no longer be at war with life around him. Stop the sacrifices or suffer the consequences." His posture returned to normal and his eyes cleared and focused. The old man bowed, and his people followed suit. Razer dropped the piece of wood, leaving it to burn and padded around the people to the boulder.

"It is safe now." He barked in his normal voice. Hal and Kilowog, broken from the spell, jumped down. The sky was beginning to grow lighter. Razer waited for the dogs to take the lead and followed them obediently. Once they were out of earshot, Kilowog turned on the wolf.

"Wait, why are you following us? We can leave you back there now that they won't torture you." He growled. Razer turned his muzzle to avoid the spittle from the larger dog.

"Because I would like to amend my mistakes…I would like to join your cause." He murmured. Kilowog's eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Hal, along with Lanos. Aya's eyes remained on the wolf. Was he lying? They all waited for their alpha to make his decision. Finally, Hal opened his jaws to speak.

"He is coming with us." He said softly. "Back there, you put yourself in harm's way to save us. I trust you."

"Well I don't." Kilowog growled. Razer smirked, casting a glance at Aya. The she-dog tilted her head in a questioning look. What was he doing?

"By the way, where's Goggon?" Hal asked after a moment.

Skip

A few days later, the scruffy dog awoke to a snapping branch. He looked around, horrified to find himself surrounded by humans.

"No! You no take Goggon back!" He snarled as viciously as he could. But a man with a kind face stepped out of the shadows and knelt before the dog.

"No need to fear. We will not hurt you. We want to feed you and care for you. You will never go hungry again." He crooned. Goggon's eyes drooped.

"But Goggon, so…tired." He growled before passing out. The man rushed forward to catch him, then scooped him up in his strong arms. "If you sleep instead of eat you will die." He muttered, scratching gently at the dog's ear.

"Come on. We will bring Myglom his new dog." He commanded to the others.

"But why did Myglom want a dog?" A teenaged boy asked. He had recently married into the tribe and did not know their customs well.

"Because a dog is a man's wolf. And Myglom has changed our tribe to the Fire Wolf Tribe, instead of the Death Spider Tribe.." The man explained.

Skip

Back in the valley, the she-dog wandered. She could not remember. The only word that came to her mind was razer, and she did not know whether it was her name or someone else's. She looked around, her ears searching through the dark afternoon light. Had she been wandering in circles? She could smell canine, but it was stale. Had dogs lived here? Instinct took over. She sat down. She needed to find her pack. Her head slowly tilted to the skies and an ancient voice lifted from her being. At first it was scratchy and sour. But as she cried, her voice began to tell a story. _I'm lost. I'm here._

**Hey guys, I know this is the first time I'm talking to you! Wah! Anyway, I'm wondering if you have any suggestions. As you can tell I'm deviating from the script on a lot of things, but what things do you want the same? What cool concepts have you been thinking about? I'd love to hear it all. Just review. And, each review equals the number of chapters that I will have, so the more reviews, the more chapters! Thank you all for reading, Sonoma signing out, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we done walking yet?" Razer asked, irritation hot in his growl. Kilowog and Lanos, each walking on either side of him, huffed loudly.

"Do you ever not complain?" Lanos growled. A smirk rippled across Razer's muzzle.

"I've never seen you annoyed before, mutt. It looks awful on you." He joked. Kilowog, even more annoyed than the smaller dog, shouldered the wolf heartily. Razer stumbled, wincing when he hit his still sore leg. Aya, who was trailing behind them, looked up at the conflict. Her eyes met for a moment with Razer's, a smile flitted across her lips, her tail swayed of its own accord. The wolf huffed and turned back around, concentrating on the path ahead of him. Lanos looked from the wolf to his sister, who was still focused on the Red Fang's back. Curious, he picked up the pace to catch up with Hal.

"What's up, Lanos?" Hal asked. "It didn't sound like Kilowog was being too rough with Razer." The dog joked. Lanos looked back for a moment, then at the path.

"No, he was exhibiting just the right amount of roughness in his treatment of Razer. But I am worried about my sister." He growled. Hal looked over at the slightly younger male, a look of amusement in his deep brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah? What seems to be the problem?" The mixed breed wondered.

"She…seems to be…noticing the wolf." He stammered, unsure how to word the predicament exactly. Hal's amused look disappeared into blank awkwardness.

"Oh, um…well…sometimes females…they, uh, need…attention sometimes. Maybe-" He stuttered. In all honesty the dog knew almost the absolute minimum of females.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kilowog's voice interrupted. Hal, relieved, turned to look back at the big yellow mutt. He stopped, taking in his surroundings. They had traveled far in the past few days. Now not only pine trees made up the forest around them but broadleaf trees which broke into clearings frequently. They had stopped on the verge of one such clearing.

"Well, since we now know that the Red Fangs are recruiting by force, we need to track them down, we need to build our own pack along the way." Hal replied, his half-baked plan finally in the open air. Kilowog's jaw dropped.

"What? You know Ganthet has to send in reinforcements. We can't train our own pack." He snarled, the idea of usurping the power of the humans forcing his hackles to rise. Hal's lips curled up, his tail rose into the air.

"You want to challenge me? I am the alpha Ganthet appointed, and my decision is what we act on." He spat. Kilowog's own docked tail lifted above his back. His wrinkled face opened to show his lethal fangs.

"Well I think that Ganthet made a mistake, pint-size. Why should you be alpha, huh? You have nothing special about you." His voice rose.

"So that's what this is about. Why do you always beat around the bush?" Hal chortled, his paws moving of their own accord. He began to circle the larger dog, Kilowog's own bulk happily complied. "You don't think I'm good enough. You think that because you're so much stronger you should be alpha."

"That's what an alpha is! The strongest in the pack! And for some reason you hold the rank." He stopped pacing. "Ganthet didn't know the problem he was makin' when he made it. But I'm gonna fix it." Before the two could leap at each other, Lanos leapt in the middle.

"Please! No fighting. We're all just hungry. We should take a hunting break." He pleaded, his tail between his legs and his ears flat. The young dog knew he was an omega, and two alpha's fighting was bad, especially if one died. He had to make peace. "A successful hunt will clear our minds." _And ensure our trust in one another._ He thought hopefully. Both Hal and Kilowog relaxed at the omega's words.

"Yes, a hunt would do us some good." Hal agreed. He swung his nose to the air, searching for the scent of prey. Aya discovered the scent first.

"There is a Roe buck to the east, upwind right now." She reported. Hal wagged his tail once.

"Can you keep up?" He asked Razer. The wolf bared his teeth.

"Of course I can." His blue eyes blazed.

"Good." Hal barked and leapt into action. He allowed Aya to lead until he, himself picked up the scent. From that point on Hal lead the charge. Kilowog's muzzle was aligned with Hal's left flank, but not in a challenging way. Right behind him, Razer kept pace, his injured leg only skipping a stride or two. Aya and Lanos brought up the rear.

"You ready, sister?" Lanos yipped, adrenaline flowing through him. Aya, not allowing herself to get caught up in the thrill of the hunt, nodded to her brother. The scent became stronger and stronger. Finally, they were only a few hundred feet away. Their pace slowed. Aya and Lanos branched off in opposite directions, setting themselves up to be the ambush.

"Kilowog, you and Razer will strike at the left side, got it?" He ordered. Razer nodded but Kilowog worried his muzzle.

"Hal, your ears must be loose. I ain't gonna depend on this runt to watch my back." The larger dog growled.

"You don't have much choice. If you want to eat, you will hunt with the pack." Hal scolded. Kilowog nodded, still dissatisfied. The wolf and the dog went around left and waited. Behind the buck, Aya and Lanos panted, waiting for the signal. Hal broke the brush, rushing the buck. Panicked, the prey ran straight toward Aya and Lanos. They readied, waiting. When the buck was near enough, Aya leapt out, frightening the buck so that it swerved left. Razer leapt out, his trajectory aiming him right under the beast's chin, but Kilowog leapt a second later. The larger canine slammed into Razer, knocking the wolf off course. Kilowog's jaws found the soft throat and he quickly closed on it. Razer hit the ground, rolling to a stop.

The wolf looked up from his dizzy landing to see Kilowog shaking the life from the buck. A growl rose in his throat, but he clamped his jaws shut. Hal rushed to the carcass and lowered his head.

"_In brightest morn, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. To those who oppose Goodness' light, beware my power, A Green Fang's fight!" _He growled. Razer watched curiously.

"That is your oath?" He asked, once Hal had finished and the pack had begun eating. Hal, chewing, looked up.

"Yeah…oh. I suppose Red Fangs have a different oath." Hal realized. Razer nodded as he laid down, waiting his turn to eat.

"Yes. Ours is…not as comforting." Razer replied. How had he not heard the Green Fang oath before? Had they really not hunted as a pack since they had joined together?

"So, Razer. I know it's been a few days, but…what exactly happened back with the Spider Tribe?" Hal asked, licking his chops and scratching behind his ear. The wolf looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tentatively standing to approach the meal.

"You…had a moment where you seemed…not yourself?" Hal tried to explain. "You actually seemed like you were possessed by a god."

"I-I do not remember that. But then again, I was very tired." Razer reasoned. Aya looked up.

"But, Razer, you saved us. And you used fire. Do you remember that?" Her voice was soft but certain. She remembered watching with Lanos from the shadows. Razer looked at her, but his focus was in his own memories.

"I-I remember waiting for the fire to ignite…but after that I don't remember anything…" He finally surmised. Kilowog huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what do you think happened? A god actually possessed you?" He snorted. Lanos looked up curiously.

"What exactly is a god?" He intoned.

"A god is a higher being that humans like to believe controls their lives." Razer growled. The pack all looked at the wolf curiously. He ducked his head down and took a bite of the carcass. Through the mess he mumbled his own oath. _With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together rise our hell-born howls, death to traitors, that is our vow!_

"Razer…how do you know about human gods?" Hal asked, curiosity killing his manners. Razer chewed and swallowed before answering.

"When I was a pup…my birth pack was disbanded and my mother, not being able to hunt for herself, left me with a human pack. She kept my two siblings…but left me. I grew up for a few months with the humans before another pack took up terf nearby. I immediately left to join them." He explained. The pack digested their food and the information in silence for a few moments.

"Let me get this straight..." Hal began, but Lanos cut in.

"So you lived with humans and grew up to kill them?" The young dog asked. "Why?"

Immediately Razer shut down. He turned his back on the dogs and finished eating.

"Well, I guess that's enough." Hal barked after a few awkward moments. The pack members yawned and settled down near their kill. In the distance a howl rose into the air. Only Lanos and Aya could hear it.

_I'm lost. I'm here._

**Okay, so tomorrow I'm gonna do something special for Easter. I may put an Easter egg from another DC comic series or just post a few chapters in one day. I'll decide tomorrow! Happy Easter guys! (and Passover and any other springtime holiday which you may celebrate.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness lay like a soft blanket over the valley. The small pack had settled down not a few hours ago from a hard two days' trek. Though bellies rumbled, they managed to play a little, the light gray male leading the romp with the gray female. The only two apprehensive about the interaction were the wolf and the large yellow dog with the short snout.

"Razer?" A deep and smooth voice whispered. The she-dog turned to look at the white wolf trying to sleep behind her. His left ear was chipped from a long ago fight, his muzzle scarred from years of battle. But his blue eyes were calm and soft. The black she-dog smiled and moved toward her friend, leaving behind the pack she had been watching.

"Yes, Walker?" She whined, rolling over in front of him. He smirked at her youth. He had only known her for a week, but already he treasured her companionship. He had spent months and months alone after his pack had been destroyed. He had heard of a pack in the Frontier Valley and had only made it there to find the valley underwater. That is where the two had met. She was lost and looking for her identity, the only clue being 'Razer'. So they had begun a journey of their own, to find a pack or a place to live. It had been the day before when they had become aware that they were following another pack. Unsure as to whether the pack was friendly or not, the two decided to keep their distance for a while.

"Are you sure these wolves are friendly?" The white wolf asked. He was worried for the female, she was too trusting. She had immediately trusted him, something that, had he been another kind of wolf, he could've easily taken advantage of. "They don't seem overly fond of each other."

"Oh, Walker. You worry too much. Didn't you see them playing together?" She tried to reason. The need to belong tugged at her being. "I need a pack, what if these wolves are the perfect match?"

"Razer…you know that you and I could be a pack, right?" Walker yawned, rolling onto his side.

"A pack of two? That just doesn't seem right." She mused. She looked at him, their muzzles almost touching, and a moment passed. "Please, Walker? If it doesn't work out by tomorrow we will move on. I promise." Walker's blue eyes narrowed.

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll go down into the valley and talk to them."

Skip

"Razer, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Aya's soft voice whispered in the night. The light-sleeping wolf lifted his head and looked in her direction. She faded out of the shadows into his line of sight.

"Not at all…but why?" He asked suspiciously. The light gray dog looked down at her paws.

"Actually, I have a few questions." She murmured. Razer's ears perked.

"Ask ahead, then. I may not answer then all though." Razer grunted.

"Why are you still here?" Her first question was direct, catching the wolf off guard.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go. Atrocitus certainly wouldn't take me back, not after helping your pathetic little pack." The wolf snarled. Aya smiled and sat down, her tail neatly wrapping forward.

"It is your pack, as well, Razer." She woofed calmly. "Why are you so easily angered?"

"I have great rage in my heart, dog…Aya." He corrected, calming himself. Just looking into her hypnotic green eyes embarrassed him for his behavior.

"But you can lose that rage, can you not?" Her voice was soft, Razer felt his heartbeat slow, then his mind registered her question.

"No…it is not that simple." He growled. "If it was do you not think I would have let it go sooner?"

"Well, I had always assumed that you wanted to be angry." She growled softly, her head tilting in curiosity. Razer huffed in amusement.

"No. I know this anger is going to be my death. I know it is slowly eating up what little of a heart I have left."

"Can I help?" She asked, standing and moving toward him. Immediately Razer recoiled. He had not eve brushed fur with another wolf outside of battle since he had lost Ilana. He was not about to start.

"You can leave me in piece." He gruffed ad turned his back to her, laying down to sleep. She stood there for a moment.

"Oh…" She muttered quietly. After a minute more of silence, she turned back to the others, laying next to her brother. "Oh."

Skip

Walker was running. The sky all around him was dark, dark blue. But there were no stars to illuminate his path. Suddenly trees sprouted up from the ground on either side of him, their line coming closer and closer. They were all around him. A tree sprouted up under his paws. Desperate, Walker leapt, just barely clearing the tree. He landed already rolling, everything around him disappearing into a blur. When he stopped, he looked up and saw his pack. There they were, alive and healthy. But a large red wolf leapt on them all, swallowing them whole. Walker cried out in anguish as the red wolf howled. From the red wolf's mouth a canine figure slipped. It rolled across the ground to rest at Walker's paws. He looked away for a moment to see the immense red wolf disappear. A squeak drew his attention to the animal at his feet. It was the black she-dog. Her tail thumped once before she leapt to her paws and ran. He followed, everything around him a blur again. An abrupt collision stopped him. His muzzle smarting, he looked up to see a great deer of some kind. The antlers were enormous, arcing out over the dwarfed white wolf. Behind the deer stood the black female, her green eyes blazing. She and the deer opened their mouths to speak, their voices twining around each-other's.

"Wake up and find Mogo."

Skip

Walker jolted awake, his breath labored and his tongue dry from panting. Above him stood Razer, a look of concern on her face. Behind her the sun was high in the sky.

"Walker, are you alright?" She barked. A smile spread across his muzzle as he sat up and shook his anxiety away.

"Yes…wait, why didn't you wake me? I must have slept half the day away." He yawned, stretching himself out and relaxing.

"The pack left before dawn, so I figured I'd let you sleep. By the time you started panicking, I couldn't wake you at all." She explained, still worried. "What were you dreaming about, though?"

Walker became serious. "We have a new mission, I believe." He muttered. "We must find an elk named Mogo…"

**Sorry there was so little canon in this chapter, I will get back to it, I promise! I just needed to set up a new arc. You have any questions, just put them in your comments and I will answer you. **


End file.
